As the Stars Fall
by broken0angel
Summary: .. story done within drabble format. answering seiya's question of "am I not good enough" - sorry I'm not good at summarys, Completed
1. Seiya

Disclaimer: Sailormoon is not mine

Summery: answering seiya's question to usagi of "am I not good enough"

U/S paring if you don't like that then don't read it.

Please read and review and enjoy, I'll be updating it weekly until the end of the story

"Am I not good enough?" Seiya's pain filled whispered reached her ears and her eyes went wide in shock and pain, as a thousand other thoughts and emotions crossed her face that the other girl couldn't read.

She reached down to the blonde girl and tilted her chin up ward, and watched as the rain mixed with the tears that were running down the blonde's cheek, she looked within and found confusion and love within her eyes.

The rain poured down harder over the two still bodies, as the dark haired girl looked into her eyes "I love you Odango"


	2. Luna

She cries her self to sleep night after night, whimpering out the other girl's name, in panic she grasps out to the nothingness within her empty bedchamber.

She wakes up crying and lets the purring lull her back to sleep yet again. Let her get over it. Let her move on so that all we know shall stay as it is.

Curling in upon my self next to her hand purring my heart out in comfort, in the end through all the nagging I just hope for her happiness, and maybe tomorrow I'll be strong enough to tell her that


	3. Taiki

Her smile is so dull, her soul is slowly losing its shine. I look away and pick up my pencil and notebook. Its no concern of mine as to why, she isn't my princess.

Yet her sadness calls out to me, and I place my hand on her shoulder as her eyes reach mine, "I miss him" she says with a slight frown.

"You have your prince" at that her eyes tear up and she looks down and around her, "that is my destiny" she says, "it doesn't make it what is within my heart" at that she walks away.


	4. Rei

"She's late again" the black haired priestess said with a grimace. "I saw her talking to one of the Lights after school" the blonde offered the excuse with a smile.

"She's been upset about something for a while" said the quite blue haired girl.

"I know that" the priestess said picking up the phone and dialing the missing blonde, her friends looking on hoping they weren't wrong in not stopping her. "Usagi … it's me Rei" her voice broke, "call me back baka, and tell me what's going on with you, I'm worried" she hung up, and clasping into tears.


	5. Haruka

"Usagi" a voice called to her, and she slipped out of her haze. "Haruka – chan" she whispered. "these tears, why do you cry?" the older blonde asked

the younger girl looked down and didn't answer. "its because of Seiya, isn't it?" the older girl didn't wait and grasped the younger girls chin and pulled her toward her.

"You can't see that girl anymore!" she yelled "it's a danger to the future that we've all fought for! Don't put everything that we fought for into jeopardy princess" she said and walked away from the crying blonde, into her lover's arms.


	6. Michiru

Holding on to her lover the aqua haired girl looked down at her princess, it was how the mirror saw the future. Yet it was all cracking from beneath them, just like the crying girls heart. She could see the pain and betrayal written on the girls face.

Walking over too her and kneeling down next to hear, "princess" she looks up at me with those broken eyes.

"Sometimes the hardest roads are the ones that we need to take, and yours is the path of…" she stood up and run off. "your destiny" I whisper out at her figure.


	7. Makoto

Two girls sat in the park looking up at the crystal blue sky above them, waiting for their late friend, hoping that the late girl would arrive there soon. 

"I'm worried about her Minako – chan" the brunette said to her friend, "I know, I am too" the blonde replied "I'm also worried about Seiya as well" she whispered. 

The two sat in silence, as the sun slowly set. Their friend didn't show up and by sunset they left the park and went their separate ways. "I sure hope you know what your doing Usa – chan" she whispered closing the door


	8. Ami

"Shingo – kun, can I talk to Usagi please" the blue haired girl looked down at the boy, "yeah, she's upstairs crying again" the boy said and moved aside. 

Taking off my shoes before walking inside and then lightly walking up the steps to her door, "Usagi – chan, can I come in?" 

"Hai" said the whisper from within, walking into the messing bedroom, the sheets were thrown about and the pillows were everywhere. "Usagi what are you going to do?" I ask the blonde sitting on her bed. Looking up at me with tear filled eyes "I don't know"


	9. Yaten

"Seiya" she said hitting the door again. "You need to come out sometime you know!" Yaten said again well walking away from the bedroom door. 

"is she going to come out?" the violet eyed light asked, "I don't think she'll be joining us again" the green eyed girl said with a sigh. "do you really think that keeping them apart is the right thing to do?" she asked 

The violet-eyed girl looked away at the un opened bedroom door. "I don't know anymore Yaten, I really don't know" she responded, and they proceeded to eat in silence. 


	10. Chibi Usa

"Are you sure?" she asked the fading image of the pink haired girl, "I am sure" she said with tears in her eyes. "I'll always love you" she said embracing the little girl for the last time.

"I know mommy, I'll miss you" she whispered to the older girl, "I'm sorry" the blonde said running her fingers through the girls pink hair. "there nothing to be sorry about" she said "there is always more then one future" she smiled up at the blonde hair girl, "just remember to stay on the path of your heart." She smiled and faded into nothingness. 


	11. Shingo

He knocked on the door again hearing his sister crying "Usagi, are you ok?" he yelled again as his parents looked on silently, the hall was filled with the sound of the girl's tears.

Reaching for the handle he turned open the door and walked into the dark room and sat down next to the crying girl, "it will be ok Usagi – chan" he said to his sister and she looked up at him and pulled him into a hug, and the boy hugged her back letting her tears stain his shirt as she cried into the night, in mourning.


	12. Hotaru

"She's gone, isn't she?" the young girl asked, "yes." The silence fell over the two, the birds chirping was the only thing breaking.

"you know she really did love you" the young girls eyes met those of azure blue. "Hai I know Hotaru, but the real question is will you forgive me?" she looked the other with a question on her lips. "what's to forgive?"

"she's gone" the blonde girl said again. "I know that, but there is nothing to forgive princess. But as long as you do what will makes you happiest there will never be anything to forgive."


	13. Setsuna

"I know that there are a lot of differences and difficulties between us starlight's, but we won't be standing between her saying goodbye to you, and Seiya" the tall green hair woman said to the two younger woman.

"you wont?" the silver haired girl asked. "No Yaten, I won't she needs to be there, for whatever road she travels, she needs to be there."

"You are sure about this, Setsuna – san, we can't let Seiya feel more pain then she already has… its bad enough as it is." The brown haired woman said. "Hai, I am sure" she said.


	14. Usagi

"What are you going to do Usagi – chan?" the little feline asked as the girl stroked her fur, "I'm going to do what is within my heart, Luna" the girl said well looking down into the cat's eyes.

"I'm going to do what I should have done at the start" the girl's eyes welled up, "I don't say this often enough but I'm proud of you Usagi – chan" she said with a purr as the girls fingers scratched her chin.

"you are Luna" Usagi asked. "Hai" she said as the girl let the tears fall from her eyes.


	15. Minako

"She's not here yet" said Minako pouting. "She'll be here" the blue haired girl said to her worried friend.

"She shouldn't be coming don't worry" the dark blonde said well walking up to the group of girls. "She'll be here, Haruka" the green haired woman said coming up from behind the rest of the group.

"What do you mean" Haruka said. "Sorry we are late" a male voice called out and all eyes turned to the couple. "Oh no" Minako whispered to the group out of his hearing "Lets go say goodbye" Haruka said opening the door for the couple.


	16. Mamoru

He draped his arm possessively over her, as the groups said their goodbyes. The blonde at his side was unmoving. "Goodbye… Odango" she jumped with the words.

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes and then looked back at the girl, her arm brushed me off as she ran to the girl "Don't leave me Seiya," she cried and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you" the words shocked me to my core being said to another.

"Goodbye.. Usako" I whisper.

I turned and let a tear roll down my cheek. 

leaving my past behind.


End file.
